Clash of the Scoobies
by La-Bellezza
Summary: The Scoobies are investigating a spooky mansion where an apocalyptic demon is said to be hidden when they meet the Scooby Doo Detective Agency on the same case. Hijinks ensue... REVIEW PLEASE!!!
1. Poor tired Slayer

Hey guys. This is my second fic…a crossover between the Scooby gang and the Scooby Doo Detective Agency. Review, Review, Review. Thnx!!! Spike Rules!!!  
  
BTW…this takes place after the recent season finale. Spike is back and all is forgiven.  
  
Enjoy….  
  
Chapter One…  
  
Buffy flopped down on the couch, exhausted after another late night of patrolling. She looked around wearily for somebody, anybody who would bring her food. Slaying does make a girl hungry! After no sympathetic soul heard her whiny pleas, she trudged into the kitchen. Willow was helping Dawn with Algebra at the kitchen table.  
  
"Guys," Buffy whined. "I wanted food."  
  
"Sorry, Buff." The red-haired witch smiled at Buffy.  
  
"You want me to make you one of my famous sandwiches?" Dawn looked up eagerly.  
  
"NO! I mean, um….no thanks, I'll get some old pizza." Buffy gave a shaky smile. She loved her sister, but she could not STAND Dawn's masterpiece sandwiches.  
  
"Buffy, you said you would take me patrolling with you next time. You remember, how I kicked those demon's…."  
  
"Dawn! What have I told you about using that language!" Buffy wagged her finger at the auburn-haired teen. "Besides, you had homework."  
  
Dawn pouted in her seat, until Willow's unfunny demon jokes finally made her hide a smile and retire to her bedroom.  
  
"Teenagers," Willow shook her head. "Were we ever like that?"  
  
"Worse!" Giles said as he walked in the back door.  
  
"Hey, Giles." Buffy said, raising her head from it's previous position on the table. "Why the bad-moody face?"  
  
"Buffy, I hate to say this, but, I have found a new apocalyptic demon who wishes to enslave the world."  
  
"Not again!" Buffy dropped her head back on the table.  
  
  
  
After the Scooby gang had spent half the night researching at the Magic Box, Anya had finally found a demon that fit Gile's description. After Anya's "Yay I found the demon, I'm the greatest" song and dance was over, the others got a good look at the demon.  
  
"That's it?" Xander looked over Anya's shoulder at the picture. "It looks like a badly drawn cartoon character."  
  
"Oh, Xander, be serious."  
  
"So," Willow said all businessy like, "Where do we find this thing?"  
  
"According to the ancient text," Giles said staring at the book, "He resides in a spooky, haunted mansion."  
  
"Oh, this should be interesting." Spike said as he took a drag of his cigarette. (SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU!!! DON'T SMOKE!!!!)  
  
The next day…..  
  
The gang (Buffy, Willow, Spike, Xander, and Giles….Anya had a vengeance demon Tupperware party to attend) arrived at the spooky mansion later that day. Even though it was the middle of the daytime, it was dark and lightening over top of the decrepit house surrounded by flying bats. Buffy bravely strode up to the porch and kicked in the front door, only to be met with a "JINKIES! What'd you do that for?" 


	2. The spooky mansion

How do you like so far? This whole story is a product of an overly tired brain. But, my tired brain perks up when wonderful readers like yourselves REVIEW.  
  
Chapter Two…  
  
The door fell open, revealing another gang of crime fighters outside on the porch.  
  
"Like, groovy, you guys here to solve the mystery of the spooky mansion too? Shaggy extended his hand to the pale blonde man in black. The man flicked ashes in his upturned palm.  
  
"What are you doing here? You need to leave, this is dangerous." The blonde girl in leather pants planted herself in front of Freddie.  
  
"C'mon groovy chick," The girl's eyes narrowed. Groovy Chick? She mouthed. "Danger and Mystery is my middle name. I'm Fred and we're the SCOOBY DOO DETECTIVE AGENCY."  
  
"Oh my god. I must dreaming." The redhead put a hand to her head.  
  
"WOW!!" The boy with dark hair jumped up and down. "You guys are famous. You are the coolest!!" He saw Daphne. "Will you marry me?"  
  
The redhead pulled the boy away from Daphne.  
  
"Pardon our star struck friend. I'm Willow and the drooling one is Xander."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." The blonde stepped in-between again. "You guys need to leave right now. There is something very bad in here that you don't want to deal with."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Freddie crossed his arms. "We were here first, we're solving this mystery."  
  
"No you're leaving now." The blonde grabbed Fred's jacket when the elderly man with glasses pulled her back.  
  
"Buffy, just leave them be. We have other things to attend to."  
  
"But, GILes," Buffy whined, "I wanna kick his butt."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Sorry. I'll be quiet."  
  
"If we are all going to be "investigating" this "mystery," Giles said wiping his glasses. "You might as well know who we are. I'm Giles and the pouting one is Buffy."  
  
"You already know Xander and I."  
  
"Who is he?" Velma said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"That's Spike." Spike lit another cigarette.  
  
"Wow, he's super dreamy." Velma said breathily.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and muttered something to Buffy, who turned bright red.  
  
"SpIKe! Not here!"  
  
"Well, I'm Freddie, the leader of the SCOOBY DOO DETECTIVE AGENCY."  
  
"Why do they keep doing that?" Buffy whispered to Giles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, going all SCOOBY DOO DETECTIVE AGENCY."  
  
"Now is not the time Buffy."  
  
"I'm Velma." Velma sidled up to Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike moved away.  
  
"I'm Daphne." ::giggle giggle twirly hair::  
  
"Oh dear lord." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not even I'm that ditzy." (get it? haha)  
  
"I'm Shaggy. This is so groovy man."  
  
"Where is he? Where is he?" Xander looked like a little boy at Christmastime.  
  
"Where is who numskull?" Buffy rolled her eyes again.  
  
Shaggy got a big grin on his face. "SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOOO, WHERE ARE YOOUUUU?"  
  
All of the sudden, a giant brown Great Dane slid down the banister shouting, "ROVER RERE!!!" He flew off the end of the banister and knocked Spike over.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike threw the dog off, swished his duster around him ( you know how he does that) and checked his hair.  
  
Scooby went and whimpered in the corner.  
  
"SPIKE, don't be mean to Scooby Doo!" Xander ran over to the dog and started to pet him.  
  
"God, I feel like I'm in a bloody cartoon." 


	3. Let's split up gang!!

Thank you SOOOOO much for all the great reviews. I love you all!!! And you know what? I'll love you even more if you REVIEW!!! (  
  
Chapter Three…  
  
Buffy then pulled Giles away from the odd assortment. "Giles…what are we going to do? There's an apocalyptic demon here!! They're going to get killed!!"  
  
"I don't know…." Then, Fred strode over and stood a little too close to Buffy.  
  
"Gee guys, so, why are you here anyway? You might want to leave. It could get mighty dangerous for a swell girl like you." Giles restrained Buffy from taking Fred's head off.  
  
Xander came over, followed by a bounding Scooby. "Oh, we're here to save the world from an apocalyptic demon."  
  
The Scooby Agency gave them blank looks. Crickets chirped. Buffy stepped in. "We heard this place was….haunted. Yeah, haunted."  
  
The Agency gave a collective "Ohhhh!"  
  
"Well, since there's so many people…." Fred started.  
  
(Please don't say it, please don't say it) Buffy pleadingly thought.  
  
"LET'S SPLIT UP GANG!!" Buffy groaned.  
  
"I get Daphne!" Xander ran over to the redhead, who giggled and twirled her hair.  
  
Giles leaned over to Buffy. "We should each go with one of them, just in case they do find the demon."  
  
Velma slid her arm though Spikes'…who shook her off, with a disgusted look on his face. She slid it though again.  
  
Willow and Shaggy were standing together, while Scooby was sniffing Giles' butt.  
  
(Oh no!) Buffy groaned. (Please not Captain America here) She groaned even louder when Fred walked over to her, smiling a little too big.  
  
Later…..  
  
"So, Daphne, you do this sort of thing a lot? I mean, going to old creepy houses and wearing the same clothes everyday?" The pair had been assigned to search the attic.  
  
"Yup," giggle giggle.  
  
"Cool…."  
  
"Wow, it's super groovy to work with you on this, Willow. By the way, that's a neato name!" Willlow and Shaggy were assigned to the basement.  
  
"Thanks Shaggy!"  
  
"So, um….you wanna go out sometime? I know a groovy pizza place." Shaggy looked at the floor and blushed.  
  
"Um…um….umm….."  
  
"So, um, Scooby Doo is it? How is it you came to posses the ability's to converse in the human tongue?"  
  
Scooby stared at Giles with his tongue hanging out. He then jumped on Giles and licked him. "Ri Rove Rou Riles!!"  
  
"So, Spike, what do you do in your spare time?" Velma asked in a breathy voice.  
  
"I suck peoples' blood and slay demons. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Oh Spike, you're soo funny!"  
  
"As long as we're working on this together, you WILL maintain two feet away from me at all times!" Buffy crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"Geez Buffy. Why you gotta be such a square?" Fred put his arm around Buffy.  
  
"TWO FEET FRED!!!!"  
  
  
  
Well, what will happen next??? Will Xander marry Daphne??? Will Buffy kill Fred (or even Daphne)??? Will the apocalyptic demon eat Scooby??? WILL WILLOW TURN STRAIGHT??? You will only find out if I get 10 REVIEWS!!!! Even if you have absolutely nothing to say….just post something letting me know people are reading this!!! 


	4. Zoinks!!! A scarey apocalyptic demon!!!!

Yay!! You did it!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!! Happy Hippy Land, Reb, Maryh, gyrlfriend, welshalienfreak, Harriet, Dorothy, Darkone, and Contania Ibbansard have made my cool people list. If you review, you get to be on the cool list too!!!  
  
Please, please, please review!!!! Pretty please!! ::giggle giggle twirly hair::  
  
Chapter Four…  
  
"Willow? Please go out with me?? I mean you don't have to….but…I" Shaggy looked at his feet.  
  
"Shaggy," Willow said gently, "I…I…like girls.  
  
Shaggy looked confused. "So do I."  
  
"No, I mean, I only like girls."  
  
"Huh?" Shaggy scratched his head.  
  
"I'm a LESbian."  
  
"What's a lesbian?"  
  
Elsewhere….  
  
"So…um….Daphne…..now that we're alone….you wanna…" Xander was nervously shuffling his feet when BAM! POW! KABLOOIE!!!!!!! A giant demon jumped out from behind a giant mirror and hit Xander…knocking him into Daphne.  
  
"Thank my lucky stars…" Xander gasped as he grabbed onto Daphne in order to keep from falling.  
  
"Now, now, whoever you are," Daphne wagged a finger at the demon, "Ugly demons aren't real! Now, whoever you are, stop haunting this house!"  
  
The demon laughed and blew fire at her. "Oh! Oh! My beautiful gorgeous red shiny hair is on fire!" Daphne ran around in circles trying to put her hair out.  
  
"Don't worry Daphne, I'll save you!" Xander shouted in an extremely deep heroic voice as he ran at the demon. The demon blew more fire. Xander jumped back, let out a yelp, and ran down the stairs, with a bald screaming Daphne behind him.  
  
"So, Buffy, now that we've finished this room, let's get to know each other better." Fred flashed a big toothy grin at Buffy.  
  
"As if!! I don't like blondes, well, actually, I do, but not YOU!"  
  
Just then, Xander came flying down the stairs, closely followed by a screaming Daphne. Xander threw himself behind Buffy, just when the demon hit Buffy with a scaley fist.  
  
"We found the bad guy!! We found the bad guy!!" Daphne screamed, jumping up and down holding her head.  
  
"Thanks for the info…." Buffy burst out laughing when she saw the state of Daphne. "BALDY BALDY!! Wait, sorry that was childish of me."  
  
"Buffy look out!" Buffy ducked as the demon swung again and had started to kick his particularly large and scaly butt, when the demon landed another punch, sending Buffy flying into the wall.  
  
"No, Buffy, I will save you!! Fred shouted in the same kind of voice Xander had used earlier. Fred charged the demon. Buffy and Xander closed their eyes and winced at the sound of Fred flying into a different wall.  
  
"Idiot…." Buffy muttered.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Spike and Velma were checking one of second floor rooms. Ok, more like Spike was checking the room and Velma was checking Spike's butt as he bent to look under one of the beds.  
  
"All right then, nothing in here." Spike straightened up, much to the dismay of Velma.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you wanna check again? You know, to make sure it's safe and all."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and strode out of the room, with Velma at his heels rambling about something stupid.  
  
(I am going to KILL you Buffy!!!) He thought. Then, in the hallway, he saw the demon hit Fred into a wall. He smothered a laugh and jumped on the demon's back while Buffy assaulted him from the front.  
  
In several minutes, the demon was lying on the ground.  
  
"You know…that was really easy for him being a demon set to conquer the world."  
  
"I know what you mean," Spike said. "Hey, Captain America is awake!"  
  
Fred dizzily got onto his feet and walked over to the demon.  
  
"Ok guys, I'm taking bets." He said with a hand on the demon's head.  
  
"Oh, I know, it's the caretaker, Mr. Jones." Velma said.  
  
"No way, it's the former owner, Mrs. Crabtree." Daphne argued.  
  
"And I think it's Red Herring. (remember pup named Scooby doo?) Fred pulled at the head. It didn't come off. He pulled harder, grunting.  
  
"It's not coming off. This is a really good mask."  
  
"You moron," Buffy said walking over, "That's because it's…."  
  
The demon awoke and jumped to his feet, knocking poor Fred down the stairs and then disappeared.  
  
"Great going, you stupid gits!" Spike said as he joined Buffy. "We could 'ave had him!"  
  
"Now we have to start all over!" Buffy finished. "XANDER!" Xander was comforting the poor bald girl. "Ok, now let's do this right! The Scooby Doo Dectective whatever…"  
  
"It's the SCOOBY DOO DECTIVE AGENCY!!!" Velma corrected her.  
  
"Why thank you!" Buffy said a little too nicely. "The SCOOBY DOO DECTECTIVE AGENCY stay right here. DON'T even think about moving. Spike and I will go find the demon, ok?"  
  
"What do you mean, it's real?" Fred said as he came back up the stairs.  
  
"What'd you think…it was a costume?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Fred remained silent.  
  
"Oh my dear lord…you did."  
  
  
  
Hope you guys like this so far…keep on sending me your FANTASTIC reviews and I'll keep writing. Plus, you can send groovy stuff that you wanna see in the next chapters…maybe you'll actually see it in the story!!!  
  
Remember, those who wanna be on the Cool People list….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Poor, poor Giles. Hungry, hungry Scooby

Thanks soooooo much everyone who reviewed!!!! The Cool List has been updated!!! Echoes of the Mind, dorks with forks, and Peyton the Perfecto  
  
have now joined the Cool People Club. Feel the Honors!! Feel the Joy!! Feel the Ectasy!!!! Feel like REVIEWING!!!!! Yay!!! Anyway…on with the show!!  
  
Chapter Five….  
  
"Has anyone seen Giles—or that dog" Buffy asked as she and Spike descended the creaky staircase.  
  
Flash to Giles and Scooby….  
  
"Scooby…really…we must be going." Giles wiped his glasses as he watched the dog demolish everything in the rusty, dusty refrigerator. (I mean, really, how did they, Shaggy and Scooby, always eat all the food in a broken, icky fridge? Wasn't it…like…spoiled? And yucky? How could they eat all that? Didn't they get sick or food poisoned or something? Must be the iron stomachs. I mean, Shaggy DOES eat dogfood. Anyway, sorry, just my weird thoughts, back to the story!)  
  
"Rorry Riles!" Rooby, I mean Scooby, got up from his moldy sandwich and followed Giles out of the decrepit kitchen.  
  
"Now, we really must find this demon."  
  
"RIKES!!!!" Scooby turned around to see a giant, slobbering, scaley, icky demon standing behind him. He jumped into Giles' arms, knocking him on his back. Unfortunately, Giles' glasses flew off in the process. Even more unfortunately…the hideous icky demon stepped on them with a loud, resounding CRACK.!!  
  
"BUGGER!!!!" Giles quickly pushed Scooby off of him and stood up, ready to kick demon--  
  
"Giles, there you are!" Buffy screeched to a stop. "Yucky demon," she said less enthusiastically, "there you are." She launched a flying sidekick at the demon, who flew flat on his back. This seemed to enrage it further. It flew at Buffy, claws outstretched. She ducked. It flew over top of her and down the stairs. (Is it just me? Or is there a lot of stairs in this house?)  
  
"Ok….is it just me? Or is there a lot of stairs in this house?" Buffy asked. (Hey, she read my mind!!!!) "Giles?" She said noticing his un- glassesed self. "Where are your glasses?"  
  
He pointed at a pile of glass and metal on the floor.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just asking," Xander stood in front of him gestured with his fingers, "Why aren't you groping around the room saying 'Where are my glasses? My glasses?'"  
  
"Oh, I don't really need them. They just make me look all….smart." Came the answer.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"God," Buffy said, brushing past them, "Is this thing dead yet?" She looked down the stairs. She cursed under her breath. "It's gone again. This is really starting to annoy me! Giles, please get your big books and be all smart and tell us how to kill this thing!"  
  
"Quite sorry, Buffy. I can't research anything without my special glasses."  
  
"Grrr…." She then noticed something. A suit of armor stood next to a dusty door. "Heeey." She ran over and grabbed a sword out of his hands. "Now we're talking! Let's go get the---"  
  
All of the sudden, they heard a loud "JINKIES!! HELP!!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" Xander cried. "It's going to get Velma!!" He and Buffy began to race towards the sound, when Spike held them back.  
  
"Spike, don't you want us to save Velma?" Xander said.  
  
"I…um….think she's just seen a spider. Yup. Why run all around the house like stupid gits for a spider?" He winked at Buffy.  
  
"OH! Yeah, it's probably just a spider. How about Xander, Giles, and the dog—  
  
"ROOBY ROO!"  
  
"Right…..go investigate, just to make sure. Spike and I…um….we heard a noise in…."  
  
"That room over there!" Spike finished.  
  
"Yup. We'll check it out, and then catch back up to you."  
  
"Ok!" Xander said. "C'mon Scooby!" They ran down the hall like children, followed by Giles, who was rolling his eyes so much, Buffy thought they would fall out.  
  
Spike then pulled a giggling Buffy into the nearest room.  
  
  
  
Sorry all…I know that was kinda short. But, I'm about to be late for school. Thank the Lord we get out in a week. But anyways….let's shoot for 20 reviews!! Big kisses for everyone who does. Even if you have already reviewed….do it again. I love to hear from adoring fans!!! XOXOXOXO 


	6. Oh no!! Could this be the end?? GASP!

Wow..you guys are the greatest!!!!! 20 reviews.I am soo proud!!! New additions to the COOL PPL Club: Echoes of the Mind, pop chick, Magic- Dancer, Princess Lorna, Black Winged Angel, and Dorothy!!!!!!!!! Clarifying something here..guys who review get big kisses..girls who review get to...go shopping with me!!! Anyway..on with the show!!!!!  
  
Chapter Six..  
  
Spike and Buffy emerged breathless from the room a while later, only to run into Shaggy and Willow. "There you guys are!" Willow exclaimed. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" Buffy noticed Shaggy looked somewhat sadder than he had before. "Will," Buffy whispered to her friend, "What's wrong with the drugged out, happy guy?" "Oh, we had a little problem." Buffy looked confused. "He asked me out." "Ohhhh.." "Right then," Spike said loudly, "The sooner we find this bloody demon, the sooner we can leave this hellhole of a house." "I think I heard screams coming from over there," Shaggy pointed out listlessly. "Probably the bald one!" Buffy exclaimed, only to clap a hand over her mouth a second later. "Um, you'll find out in a minute." The four ran quickly to the location of the screams.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
"Help us!!! Help us please!!!!!" This seemed to be the collective group cry from Xander, Baldy, I mean Daphne, Scooby, Velma, and Giles. Giles could have been kicking demon butt with all his Watcher-y talents, but losing his "special" glasses had also taken his super cool ability to kick butt. The five screaming people were cowering in the corner when Fred came out of one of the rooms. (I thought he had fallen down the stairs? Anyway.) He flung the door open, hitting the demon square on. The demon was momentarily stunned, allowing the group to run behind a currently arriving Buffy and Spike. It was actually quite humerous. I mean, like eight people all depending on a small, blonde girl and a pale, thin, (HOT) blonde man to save their lives. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter, the little girl being a superhero slayer and the (HOT) man being an ancient- y vampire with superhuman strength. Didn't matter at all. POW!!!! BAM!!!!!! ZIP!!!!!!! That poor demon was used as a pissed- off Slayer's punching bag. He was then used as an Angel dummy for Spike. By the time they were finished, the ugly, scaly, icky demon looked even more..ugly, scaly and icky. Buffy then found a sword, surprisingly lying on the ground next to her. She picked it up and used it to cut the demon's head off. Then, she noticed the words on the sides. "ULTRA-HANDY SWORD THAT ALWAYS APPEARS WHEN YOU MOST NEED IT." "Wow!!!! Giles..Buy me one of these when we get home, k?" Buffy said waving it around. (OH MY GOSH, wait a second. A fight scene occurred and Fred didn't get hurt!!! REWIND to the part right before Buff cuts demon's head off...ACTION) ..By the time they were finished, the ugly, scaly, icky demon looked even more.ugly, scaly, and icky. Buffy then found a sword, surprisingly lying on the ground next to her. She picked it up and was about to cut the demon's head off when the demon gained a final bit of strength.crawled across the room.and threw Fred really really hard against the wall. Buffy then cut it's head off.  
  
Later, outside the spooky house..  
  
"So, um, does this mean it's all over?" Velma asked, shyly looking at Spike. The ambulance had just pulled off, after loading Fred inside. "I bloody hope so," Spike muttered under his breath. He was rewarded with a sharp elbow in the ribs from Buffy. "Wow," Buffy said a little too perkily, "This all ended so fast." "I know!" Xander jumped in. "It was ultra groovy to solve a mystery with you guys!" "Oh my dear lord," Buffy groaned. "He will stop that when we get back to Sunnyhell. He'd better anyway." "RYE RILES!!!!! RY ROVE RU!!!!" Scooby was hugging Giles. (can dogs hug?) Giles uncomfortably patted Scooby on his back. "Um, bye Willow." Shaggy said uncomfortably. "Bye Shaggy," Willow said, giving him a hug. "If, um., you ever change your mind about..um..being a lesbian, let me know." "Sure.ok..like that's going to happen." Willow added the last part under her breath. "Bye Daphne! Call me when your hair grows back." Xander said smiling. "WAAAHHHH!!!!" Daphne ran and jumped in the strange green and blue van. "What did I say?" Xander asked. Willow patted him on the back and they headed for the car. "Bye Spike!" Velma said all breathily. Spike really didn't hear her because he was running to the car with a blanket thrown over his head. "So, I guess this is goodbye." Buffy said to Velma, who was still looking after Spike. "Yeah, I guess it is." Velma said, bringing her eyes back to Buffy. "I hope we get to work together again soon." "Oh yeah. Can't wait. Thrilled!" "Let's hope this is not the end of the CLASH OF THE SCOOBIES!!!!"  
  
So, did y'all like it?? If you really really really want me to, I can write a sequel. And I'd post it under this same story, so you wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of finding the new one!!! So anyway, if I get like..um...30 reviews, I'll start writing the sequel.deal??? Oh, and send me ideas for a new one! Thank you sooooo much everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all!!!!! Peace, Love, and Hairgrease!!!!!!!! (that's what Spike would say anyway, he has such the perfect hair!!)  
  
BYE!!!!! (for now!!)  
  
PS.I was just thinking about Shaggy's name. I mean, Spike was all upset over almost being named Randy Giles, but think about poor SHAGgy. Everyone in Scooby-ville is probably laughing at him, and he doesn't even know what they're laughing at!!!! 


End file.
